Shinya Yukimura
| age = 23 | height = 177 cm | weight = 63 kg | gender = Male | hair = Medium gray (manga) Black (movie) Bluish-gray (anime) | eyes = Amber (manga) Brown (movie) Light gray (anime) }} Shinya Yukimura (雪村 心夜 Yukimura Shin'ya) is of the two main characters of all incarnations of Rikei ga Koi ni Ochita no de Shōmei Shite Mita. He is a 1st-year post-graduate science and technology researcher at who works closely with Ayame Himuro. After finding out that she loves him, he realizes that he knows nothing about love nor about his feelings for her, so he embarks on a series of mathematical and logical experiments with her to see if they truly love each other. He is somewhat easily embarrassed, but otherwise completely serious and logical like Himuro, keeping him stuck to her mathematical quest as well. Appearance Shinya is a handsome young man with medium bluish-gray hair, amber eyes and black eyes. He is usually seen in his lab coat with shirt and a neck-tie. Personality Shinya is an extremely logical person who is always looking serious where he loves mathematical and logical experiments that he is ready to turn anything into an experiment to prove it, including love. As he grew, he didn't had much contact with women, so every time he is around one, his heart starts beating faster and he becomes nervous and easily embarrassed. Shinya appears to have feelings for Ayame Himuro, but due to have not experienced love, he isn't sure if he is in love or is only being loved, so he wanted to prove love scientifically. Along with his lack of experience, and even though he is quite smart, he often fails to see or understand a situation correctly and will usually misjudge it for something else. He is also easily irritated by Ena Ibarada (Shinya's co-worker), who always tries to mess with him for fun and usually succeeds. Plot One day at the technology research department of Saitama University, Ayame Himuro (Shinya's co-worker) confessed that she loves him. As Shinya had not experienced love, he wanted a definition of love and prove of how Ayame decided that she loved him. Since both loved they jobs, they agreed to make an experiment in which they will try to find proof if they love each other. They started collecting data and did a kabe-don experiment, to get data on the increased heart rate of Ayame. As the experiment wasn't enough to get full data, they tried increasing the heart rate of Shinya. But then a co-worker named Ena Ibarada brought to their attention that their experiment isn't correct and there are variety of reasons someone to get increased heart rate outside of the person being close to their loved one. They involved in the experiment Ena and Kotonoha Kanade, but concluded that his heart rate increased from all. Shinya then confessed, as he wasn't in much contact with other women, he gets nervous when is close to them. Later they did a cooking experiment, to see if you can implement love into cooking. As they were preparing the dish, Shinya was getting annoying the recipe wasn't numerically specific and had things like "a bit of salt". Ayame then explained him the two versions of implementing love into cooking, one that changes the taste and one that works visually for a psychological effect. Shinya didn't understand it and didn't believe that love will make the cooking taste better and wanted to even use a taste sensor to compare the data. But Ayame explained him that it will depend on the person and suggested she cook it and he experience both dishes. When she was ready with the dishes, she presented it to him with one having his name written with a heart and he had to agree that one tasted better, even before tasting it. Trivia * The name Shinya 'means "heart, mind, soul" (心) ('shin) and "night" (夜) (ya). * Shinya's surname Yukimura 'means "snow" (雪) ('yuki) and "town, village" (村) (mura). Gallery Yukimura Film.png|Yukimura as seen in the film Yukimura Anime.png|Yukimura as seen in the anime Category:Characters Category:Male Characters